Mid board optical modules (MBOs) enable moving optical I/O connections from a system faceplate directly onto a printed circuit board (PCB), enabling higher throughput and improved reliability.
There is a growing trend in the telecom, wireless, and data center markets to transition from copper to fiber optic networks to increase bandwidth and reduce power consumption. Within these fiber optic networks, optic fiber interfaces with electronic hardware at tranceivers (combined transmitters and receivers) in order to code/decode and process the signal. Currently, these electro-optic assemblies are made by using a sequential process of integration of SMT (surface mount technology) components onto a PCB with ball grid arrays or land grid arrays, and integration of optical components onto the PCB or companion structure.